Taste of Youth: Chapter 28
Josh's P.O.V I was shocked by what Katherine had said. The real Katherine had died 2 years ago. What does this mean? Who was she killed by? and If she died, then how did she came back into this world? I entered the building with Katherine, and I wanted some answers. "So, if you're not Katherine... then who are you?" I asked. "I cannot tell you." Katherine said. "Then let's get a move on." I told her. "Let's find this map before Kynigos does." I held the piece of map in my hand. There were seven blue arrows pointing to any direction, and the arrow pointing towards our front is the brightest. Just then, a red arrow appeared, and it glowed dimly pointing behind us. I know what it means. Kynigos is very far behind us. I met up with Cheyenne and Christopher on the building. I am ready to face any challenges that the building impose on us. Something flashed on my pocket, and it is the map that is flashing. I opened the map and it turns out that one of the red arrows is going after the blue arrow. The red arrow seems a little dimmer than the blue arrow, and as I watched, the red arrow glowed the same brightness as the blue arrow and the blue arrow had been replaced by the red arrow. I gasped. Katherine grabbed my head. "Josh. What happened?" "Kynigos had got one piece of the map." I told her. And as I watched, the red arrow seems to wonder off. "Josh, we have to get that piece of map." Katherine told me. "No, we'll take it off Kynigos once we find the rest of the pieces of the map." Then we all entered the room, and got ready to face the challenges. In front of us, there's a huge computer. Christopher is surprised because this kind of technology doesn't go haywire in his presence. It must have been a super-sophisticated piece of technology. "Ready?" I asked my friends. They all nodded their heads. Then I opened the door, and as soon as I did that, a trapdoor opened beneath me, and I fell. "JOSH!!!" Christopher, Cheyenne and Katherine yelled at the same time. Then the trapdoor closed. I fell flat inside the room. Miraculously, no bones are broken, but the pain is very much. I managed to stand up, and when lights turned on, I was in some kind of chamber. It's a huge white cylindrical chamber painted with white. The next thing I know is that someone is behind me, and it looked like Kynigos. "Alone at last..." He said with mockery. He grabbed my hand and I tried to writhe out of his grasp but failed miserably. He forced me down and tied my ankles and wrists behind my back, and he also gagged me. "MMMFFFFFFF!!!!" I muffled scream. "Don't worry." Kynigos said. "If your friend successfully does the challenge that I set, then they'll surely set you free." Then Kynigos left me in the huge chamber. Slowly, a pipe started to emerge from the walls. The pipes were filled with water and within minutes they will flood the entire chamber. I writhed and struggled against my bonds, but to no avail. Water reached me, and I felt a very cold sensation. I could tell the waters must have been -5 degrees celsius. But if it is -5 degrees celsius, why doesn't it freeze? Why is it still flowing? Then I realized they're salt water flowing from the pipes. In the display, it is shown that the concentration of the salt is 4%. I know that a human body have a salt concentration of 5-6% so the water will move to me in a process called "Osmosis". The water is rising very fast. I don't have much time to escape this huge chamber. I tried to find sharp objects that would cut my bonds loose but there's none. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page